New Pet
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Pam closes Fangtasia early due to a disturbance of an odd creature she never seen before. Angel as Pam has named her is a were-leopard who came to the USA because she had nothing else left back home. She catches the attention of Russell men that plans to use her and tries to get the Northman clan to hand her over. However, that will not be easy for them to do especially, Pam.
1. Chapter 1

**New Pet**

***I don't own True Blood characters just my OC; Angel***

Pam sat on Eric's throne while he went to get his maker to bring him and meet her. Nothing was happening and nobody caught her attention to make the boredom disappear. However, a few minutes later her ears picked up a guy who said, "Well aren't you cute with those ears and they look so real," She scanned the crowd to see who it was only for said guy to be sent flying by young girl in her teens Pam assume. But what capture Pam's attention was not the girl's strength to send the man flying but the ears and tail.

_What on earth is that? _She wonder but didn't dwell on it too much when and quickly order for the guest to leave seeing that the man was not going to take well of being pushed. Pam left most of the closing to Ginger and grabbed the odd girl by the arm and took her office.

_I hunt them, I kill them, I drain them, I torture them and I fuck them. But never wanting to pet them. _Pam grimace at the need to touch those twitching ears.

"I should kill you for beating up those humans and forcing me to close early," Pam said, arms cross over her chest.

The odd creature ears stopped twitching and stand, proudly on her head, gaze boring into Pam's eyes, "It is not my fault that human pulled my tail!" she said then adds after a few seconds, "What would have you done if someone came up to you and pulled your fangs out?"

"Kill them," Pam says, automatically realizing her point in which the odd creature grins showing small fangs that Pam found cute but she is not going to dare say it.

"Fine, what are you? Some curse human?" Pam asked and she shakes her head.

"I born like this," she said, "I am a were-serval but I can't hide my tail or ears in my human form." She frowns.

"It's more difficult in this country and maybe I should return to Africa," she said.

"Name?" Pam asked and she answers but Pam shakes her head unable to even pronounce or even understand that odd name.

"Your new name will be Angel because you are anything but that," Pam said.

She glare at Pam and stands up only reaching to Pam's chin making her intimidation fail. Pam smirks at her attempt to intimidate her.

"I am not a domestic cat!"

"Do you want to return to Africa?"

She shook her head moving backwards, "I have nothing left there,"

Pam nodded her approval, "How do you even know English?" she raises her gaze to Pam's and answers, "I leaned while helping my friend who use to talk to me in English for practice. So when he slept I studied how to read and write." She scratches her head, "but I am a little slow doing that."

Pam waves her worry away, "I will take care of that and come on I can't stand another second looking at your rags that you call clothes." She puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well come on, Angel" Pam said with the door already open.

Angel is hesitance of following Pam, _I do not understand? I just cause trouble and now she wants to give me a home? Or more like forcing herself? I am not sure I do not these countries people. _Angel wonders and quickly follows Pam who glare at her impatiently to get a move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel kept her gaze on the window, looking at what they drove past even through it was night and there was not much to see. Angel like it because everything was new to her.

"This where you live!" Angel said, eyes wide and mouth open in awe.

"Yes," Pam said without adding the glare and hint sarcastic that she always use but for Angel she found she could not use it. Maybe because everything she was experiencing is completely new for her or she was simple getting soft for age.

Angel followed Pam around the house as she showed her before Pam took hold of Angel shoulders and lead her to the bathroom.

"Now remove that and bathe," Pam said.

Angel face heat up and quickly moved away from Pam and said, "I can do it and no need to watch,"

Pam smirks and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

Angel frowned, "You are not leave,"

"No, I have to make sure you get clean," Pam said.

"But I don't have umm bugs…" Angel trailed off unsure of what exactly it was called.

Pam rolled her eyes and simply order, "Clothes. Off."

A small eep sound escaped Angel who quickly shred colorful dress that had patches on the side. Her tail wrapped around her as she did a shy attempt of covering her breast from Pam's scary intense stare.

"There nothing special to look at so…"

Pam blinks and shift her gaze away.

_What's going on with me? _She wonders focusing on turning on the water to fill the tub and push her emotions back.

Angel dropped her arms, watches Pam carefully noting the small movement of her eyelashes that Angel took a small whiff of the air.

"Is something troubling you?" Angel asked.

"No, get in," Pam said disliking having to talk about feelings.

Angel did not think twice on getting into the tub earning an eyebrow raise from Pam.

"Hmm, I thought it would be more trouble to get you into water,"

Angel shook her head, spraying Pam who grimace but stay still and Angel still breathing.

"I actually like water," Angel said, smiling.

"I can tell now get to scrubbing," Pam said, handing her a luffa.

It took a little more than an hour for Angel to be presentable to Pam's liking that she left Angel alone to dry herself as she went to bed where her laptop laid. In a few clicks she managed to order a collar and some clothes for Angel. Along with researching on her, well actually the animal since there was not any information about were-serval online.

Pam started to feel the pull of daylight which didn't give her that much time to change into something more comfortable only close her laptop and died for the day.

***Next Night***

Pam woke up to a weight on top of her that if she was still human it would have made breathing difficult and she would possibly die before morning came. However, she didn't remove the weight on top of her that was Angel in her animal form that as far Pam could see she most likely need a leash for appearance sakes.

She could not feel heat anymore but she might start to if Angel continues to sleep on her. Pam sat up, slowly making sure not to wake Angel and took a better look at her. She was slightly bigger than the common domestic house cat but she has a regal look to her with the orange fur and black markings. That Pam lifted her hand and put it on Angel's body that was curl up on her lap making it look smaller from her size.

_Her fur is so soft and soothing, _Pam lost herself while touching Angel that she jumped slightly when her phone ringed from a message. She stretched and grabbed her cell from the nightstand. Not surprise to see it was from Eric;

**Returning today, but don't open the club.**

She tensed up but she didn't understand why since normally she would be happy that Eric was returning but now not so much. And the last time she felt like that was years ago so why now? Her gaze shifted to Angel who was staring at her with those cat eyes. That it click inside her head, _I don't want to share._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel tilted her head moving closer to Pam still there was only a small distance between them. Eyes unmoving from each other even when Angel shifted back, "What's wrong? I can smell and sense your troubling," but Pam was not one on giving a straight answer when it came to her feelings. Instead, she said, "A pink collar would look pretty against your skin tone and orange fur," stroking Angel's neck who hisses and moves back.

Pam narrow her eyes slightly, "Come,"

Angel shook her head, "No dog," her words only made Pam's curiously peak but the action of covering her neck with her hands added worried. That Pam found herself speaking in a soft voice.

"I am not going to hurt you," she said, softly. "I just want to see."

Angel sniffed the air as if checking for something that Pam was not sure if it was something common that animals do or it's just her being careful because she had bad experience. Angel slowly returns to her previous position and slowly lower her hand from her neck. Pam leaned forward to take a closer look which was hard to see but Pam could see the difference in the skin when it healed over a slash that had a bite mark on it. That gave the impression that she was hurt while being carried by the neck like mother cats do to their kittens.

"The collar I got you will hide those marks," Pam said and Angel lowers her gaze, "Why do you want to put a collar on me badly?" she asked.

_To show others that you belong to me and only me._

"Because you will spend time in your serval form and I don't want any human to come and call animal control to take you away," Pam said.

Her eyes went wide, body trembling, "I don't want to go back," Pam touched her cheek, and "I will not allow that which is why you need to listen to me," Angel leaned into the touch and softly said, "Alright,"

Pam smiles but it then drops remembering Eric's text.

"I am going to take a shower to later leave for the club," Pam said and Angel move off her so she could get up.

"Can I go and hunt?" Angel asked.

"Do not take long or get lost," Pam said.

"I would not" Angel said and shift back to a serval and left Pam in the room with her thoughts.

***With Eric***

"Can you relax," Eric said and Godric sighed for the hundred time that night.

"It's difficult because this will be the first time I am meeting your childe," Godric said and Eric smirks, "Just think of it like you are meeting my sister," Godric chuckles.

"Is she like you with such huge ego?" Eric glared at him but it didn't hold any menace.

"The best way to explain Pam is sarcastic and spoil," Eric said, proudly.

"Spoil because of you," Godric pointed out making Eric frown which brought a smile to Godric's face.

***With Pam***

"Angel," Pam called out standing outside. She waited a minute hoping that she did not have to go into the woods to get her wearing her new heels. However, she relaxed when Angel came out the woods a minute later.

"Can you understand me in that form?" Pam asked and Angel nodded.

"Good," Pam said and bend down to put on the pink, diamond collar around Angel's neck.

Pam straighten and smirked, nodding her approval of the collar.

"Let's go," she said.

***At Fangtasia***

"I have to check on some email so stay out here," Pam said before heading into her office. Angel looked around the club main area where people dance but Angel had her eyes glue to what was in the center of the elevated stage. She didn't waste another second and went to stage where she jumped on it before jumping on the throne.

She got comfortable on it only for a few minutes later to raise her head when a door was opened and someone said, "What hell is that on my throne?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Godric frown, tilts his head, "That's a cat," he said and Eric shook his head, "That is no cat and it looks like your height."

Godric walks forward using human speed as not to frighten the creature which he notes belongs to someone by the pink collar and maybe a wealthy person from the small diamonds that cover the leather collar.

"Well it looks like it has an owner," Godric said.

"Good, now we can call them to pick it up or I will send it to the pound," Eric said, unmoving from his position near the bar. Which was good for him because Angel sat up and hissed in his direction.

"I don't think it like what you said," Godric said, pouting slightly.

"Oh well. I am not here to make friends with a cat," Eric said, glaring at Angel who returned the glare, "They are not trustworthy."

"Eric, what exactly are you planning to do to Angel?" Pam asked, vamping out of her office at the mention of a threat to her Angel. Her arms crossed as she glare at him.

"Wanting to know why you have not called its owner to come pick it up," Eric said.

"Because I am standing right here," Pam said.

Eric eyes widen, "You are joking right?" he asked and pointed at Angel, "you honestly don't think of keeping that."

"That has a name and it's Angel," Pam said, struggling to push down a growl as not to disrespect her maker that was currently annoying her.

"Pam, I was not gone that long for you to get that," Eric said.

"I didn't get her," Pam said, "she claim here."

"Even more reason to get rid of it because since when did you start picking up strays?" Eric asked with lead to an argument between them.

That Godric mostly ignored almost as if he went deaf for moment as his attention was on Angel who stopped glaring at Eric and was now looking at Godric curiously.

_What is this one going to say about me now? _Angel wonder staring at Godric almost as if challenging him to say something mean to her like Eric did.

"You are beautiful," Godric said and Angel was taken aback not use to the compliment because his words sounded sincere different from others. That she could not help but blush not that it was visible in that form.

"Can I touch you?" Godric asked, but didn't made any attempt to get closer instead he wanted her to approve his touch first.

Angel nodded and Godric smiled moved closer to stand in front of the stage where the throne was and Angel looking down at him from her sitting position.

Angel did no movement to get down to let Godric pet her. Instead, she lifted a paw for him to take. He chuckles and grabs it as if he was shaking hands with one.

"I am not yet on the petting part huh," he said, but was not angry just mostly curious.

"She is staying and that's final," Pam said and Eric grumbled giving up seeing that they were not getting nowhere. So, he stomped his way to his office only to later be follow by Godric.

"Don't start on trying to convince me to allow that creature here," Eric said.

"If you really wanted Angel out then you would have used the maker's command," Godric pointed out and Eric slumped down in the chair.

"But you didn't because that would mean she will resent you for it," Godric said and Eric could only sit there knowing that what Godric said was true.

"So give her a chance," Godric said.

Eric lifted his gaze to Godric's and said, "Easy for you to say and there something odd about that creature and it's not good."

Godric raise a brow in question, "Elaborate," Godric said his tone becoming deeper.

Eric scratched his head, "From a mile away you can tell that is a wild animal and her smell is different almost like a were but not…"

Godric sighed, "You are not even sure what you are trying say and it mostly sounds like your dislike of felines,"

Eric frowns and grumble, "They never got along with me," Godric shook his head.

"That's more of a you problem than Angel's" Godric said, "So give her a chance you have nothing to lose."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel sat on Pam's bed with her head lowered, "Will he go through with his threat?" she asked while Pam changed into something more comfortable for her day rest. "He will not dare and he just has a dislike of felines because it's the one animal that he can't get to listen to him," Pam said with a shrug.

"I understand, he likes cat but cat doesn't like him," Angel said.

"You could say that," Pam said, getting in her bed, "Now bed because the club will be opening tomorrow." Angel nodded and shed pink pjs Pam got her to wear.

"Why?" Pam simply asked and Angel said, "When I sleep I shift, so the clothes disappear," while moving to lay or more like cuddle on Pam's left side bringing a smile to Pam's lips. Plus she enjoyed the warmth radiating from Angel's body that just as she said she shifted to her serval form.

***Next night at Fangtasia***

Godric sat at the bar patiently waiting. His ears peeking up when the back door opened and heard two set of footsteps and a heartbeat.

"I don't think we had that much time to talk or even introduce myself," Godric said when he saw Pam come in from the basement followed by Angel who went straight to Eric's throne or better yet her throne.

"I agree, grand sire," Pam said and gave a bow in respect.

"It's alright and no need for formalities we are a family," Godric said, smiling.

Pam nodded, "Alright, I am Pamela Swynford De Beaufort,"

"Godric, and it will be fun getting to know you better along with your strong personality," Godric said and Pam nodded.

"Why is it in my throne again!" Eric said or more like whined to Godric's amusement.

Pam rolled her eyes, "I am opening, Eric," she said, "Ginger, is everything ready?"

Ginger pokes her head from the staff room, "Yes, ma'am,"

Eric grumbled and vamped to his throne glaring at Angel who was unmoving.

"Being rude will not get her to move," Godric said, vamping to Eric's side.

Godric approached the throne and bent down to be at Angel's eye level. Who opened her eyes to look at him.

"Angel, can you please move? Eric needs the throne to work," Godric said.

Eric crossed his arms, "That is not going to work," Eric said.

Angel eyed Godric for moment before getting down from the throne to Godric's satisfaction and Eric's annoyance that it actually worked.

"You got to be kidding," Eric said, frowning.

Godric eyes lit up for a moment and vamped away only to return with small stool that had a pillow on top of it. He set it next to the throne to Eric's annoyance but he did nothing to stop Godric and not that he could because people were entering the club.

_Can't believe that I have to stay next to, _Eric glanced sideways at Angel who sat straight as if scanning the crowd.

A few people kept glancing their way switching between Eric and Angel. They mumbled to each other saying things like how handsome/sexy Eric looked, the cat was cute, it made Eric look wilder and that the cat should be on Eric's lap.

***At the bar***

However, there was one man that did not take his eyes from Angel as he sipped his drink.

_How on earth did that vampire get his hands on that Serval? _The man thought hand fisting in his lap, _and that is no ordinary Serval but one from Africa which mean it could be the rare were type._

He wanted to stay and take a closer look at Angel but a picture of her would suffice that he could show his bosses.

***With Eric***

Angel got down from the stool with one thing in mind which was food.

Eric watched her leave but something in him wouldn't stop nagging him and that if he had to describe the feeling it would be similar to the first time he took Pam hunting or when he left her to hunt on her own.

_Am worried about this cat? _Eric wonders slowly growing impassion as time passes, _did she find something? Does she even know the area? _Many questions swirled in his head that he called for Godric through the bond. Godric came a second later, "What's wrong?" he asked feeling the worried of his child through the bond. That moments like this makes him relief that he didn't go through his plan of dying because he didn't think he was needed but he is glad that he is.

"Can you take my place for a moment? I need to check on something," Eric said.

"Sure, but what…" Godric didn't get to finish his question when Eric swiftly left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you, ff13 for reviewing! Your reviews are always welcome and I will do my best pushing our chapters. Reviews encourage me to write more chapters :D**

**Memory flashback will be **_Italic and underline._

Eric ran through the wooded area two miles south from where Fangtasia was searching for Angel. _Where is she? _Eric wondered looking around wildly only for a memory to resurface;

_Godric walking slowly around Eric who had his eyes close in concentration. Godric smacks Eric's back, "Ouch!" Eric said, his skin stinging from where the silver flogger hit him._

"_You are not concentrating," Godric said and Eric grumble._

"_Why is this important? We are faster and stronger," Eric said._

_Godric sighed, "Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't be killed. So we need to train all of our sense to be aware of every little thing around us and to better locate our food."_

Eric took an unnecessary breath to relax himself before releasing it and closing his eyes to focus his hearing on Angel's heartbeat. However, he got a wailing sound and a very fast heartbeat that sent Eric flying toward that direction.

His eyes went wide when he reached the source of the sound that was indeed Angel. But she was struck in a muddy swamp that by her constant struggle of kicking her paws as if to swimming was a fruitless. Since she was not use to muddy areas that you can get struck in.

"Careful, I'll get you out," Eric said, _but how? _He wonder looking around to see what he could use to pull her out but without hurting her. Meaning that flying and trying to grab her was out of the question.

_I have no other choice but to get in there._

Eric took slow steps into the swamp his large built helping him move easier than Angel would ever be able to. He grunted the deeper he went, "I will get you out," he said, reaching Angel who struggled even as he scoped her up which she lead out a high whine.

"Everything will be okay hang in there," Eric said, knowing that his words might not be understood but they were and Angel managed to relax in his hold something she normally wouldn't allow from a male. Since the last time she was held by a male they were forcing her to watch how they killed her father because he was weak.

***At Fangtasia***

"Godric, where did Eric go?" Pam asked after the last person left. Godric looked away not liking the intensity of her gaze.

"I don't know," he said, _what you really wanted to ask where did Angel go._

Pam hand tightened, "Pam…" her head turned to the front door she felt her heart go colder than it already was. Eric stood there half cover in mud carrying a muddy Angel who's only her head and part of her neck where the collar is was not cover in mud.

"Is she…" Pam said moving closer arms extended to take hold of Angel who Eric handed over and she hugged her close to her chest not caring that she was getting dirty.

"Oh Angel," Pam said, looking over Angel's body but she could not see much from all the grime.

"I will take her home," Pam said, softly.

Her tone broke something in Eric because Pam truly care about Angel something he never seen her show someone else that was not him.

"We will help you," Godric said and Eric nodded not sure what he could say to comfort Pam.

"I will call Dr. Ludwig," Eric said.

***At Pam's place***

Pam with the help of Godric manage to clean Angel who indeed was hurt, one of her back legs was broken and the other had a blood on it but they couldn't see where it was coming from due to the fur.

Angel was panting and whimpering from the pain that Pam didn't want to move her farther from the bathroom. Godric put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"She will get better," Godric said and a second later Eric returned all clean and with Dr. Ludwig in tow.

"Now, who is the patient?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

"Her," Pam said. She and Godric stood up so Dr. Ludwig could see Angel. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I am not treating that," Dr. Ludwig said without hesitance.

"Why? Can't you see she is in pain?" Eric asked, "Or should we have taken her to a veterinarian?"

"What, no," Dr. Ludwig said and moved closer to take a better look at Angel noting the spots and how she didn't have any on the middle of her back only a long black line to her tail.

"I have no doubt that this is a were-serval and even more reason to get rid of it," Dr. Ludwig said.

"Why will I even dare!" Pam said, furious that Eric had to move to quickly grab her before she did something to Dr. Ludwig.

Dr. Ludwig sighed, "Because the legend of a werewolf turning bestial at a full moon is false because the true beast are were-felines…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Were-felines?" Eric question but Dr. Ludwig ignored him and turned to Godric, "You been on this earth longer so you might have heard about them," Dr. Ludwig said, watching him.

"Rumors that were mostly used to scare young vampires and if they see a human or something turning into a cat…"

"Kill it." Dr. Ludwig finished.

Pam shook her head, "No! That is only rumors!" she said.

"Unfortunately, they are not and there are stories about them," Dr. Ludwig said, "The one you have here is consider the most dangerous due to her origins from Africa. At least is not a complete adult yet which is why it should be killed young."

Eric glared at her while his grip tighten on Pam who would rip Dr. Ludwig to shred if release.

"What if we don't want to kill her?" Eric asked and Dr. Ludwig crossed her arms, "Well you will need to be prepare when it becomes a full adult and hope that it will recognize you as part of her pride if not-"

"She will see us as enemies," Godric finished.

Dr. Ludwig nodded, "Her mind change which will be difficult because she will reach adulthood here and not in Africa where there are many were felines," she scans Angel from head to toe before she said, "There is a possibility she might not look like that when she reaches adulthood if one of her parents was a different breed the child will take over like the more dominate parent."

Pam could barely focus on their discussion on how Angel will change or that she is dangerous because the only thing her senses were registering are Angel's whimpering from the pain.

"I don't care what she will become or how dangerous she will be just fucking heal her now!" Pam said.

Dr. Ludwig dropped her arms and kneeled to get to work in healing Angel.

"I am healing her now but she becomes an adult do not even bother in calling me for her because she will be able to heal herself," Dr. Ludwig stood up after she was done and said, "plus I don't-" she didn't get to finish what she was saying when Angel's started to change like her serval appearance was melted away to be replace by a leopard. But still kept her pink collar.

Dr. Ludwig eyes grew wide, moving backward away from Angel, "Oh god, my magic removed the protection she was given by changing her appearance."

"What does that mean?" Godric asked but Dr. Ludwig grabbed her bag and said, "That your problem." Before she left.

Eric released Pam who bended down to pick up Angel who was sleeping peacefully and took her to her bed where she put her.

"I don't understand but I can't have someone kill her," Pam said, softly sitting next to Angel's sleeping form.

"I promise you that will not happen," Eric said with Godric nodding.

Pam lower her head, "Tack," she said.

Hearing her speak in Swedish brought a smile to Eric's face that he kissed Pam on the forehead.

"Get some sleep we will pick this up tomorrow," Eric said and Pam nodded.

"I am staying," Godric said, climbing onto the large bed with Pam at one side, Angel in the middle, then Godric.

Eric scratched his head seeing that it didn't felt right to leave so he lay next to Godric.

***Somewhere else***

"Boss, take a look," the man said, "I think I found a were-serval we can use." The man handed over the photo to his boss. He eyed the photo, "Sadly, this is not a were-serval," the man gulped dreading what will happen to him because of his mistake but was saved when his boss said, "but something even better because who ever put the spell to change its appearance didn't know what a serval look like."

"And that's good?" the man asked.

His boss eyes flashed yellow and he smirked, "Oh yes and Russell will like this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Angel woke up first to see Pam, Godric, and Eric sleeping or mostly dead for the day. But instead of being feeling happy that she has found people that care about her and choose to not kill her when they were told they should because she will become dangerous. Angel sniffs, squeezing her eyes to stop tears from falling, _I don't want to put them in danger, _and she touched the pink collar.

"How are you feeling?" Godric asked having woken early due to his age. His sudden voice made Angel jump since he doesn't have a heart beat it's difficult to tell when someone awakens.

"F-fine," Angel said, moving away from him since this is the first time he sees her in human form; well almost complete human since she still had her tail and ears that were currently sideway and lying flat on her head. While her tail wrapped around her right leg.

Godric smiles and focused on giving off a calm feeling to relax Angel.

"It's alright I am not going to hurt you," Godric said.

"I know because all of you could kill me when I couldn't even defend myself," Angel said and pulled her legs closer to herself not bother that she was naked in front of Godric. Since he was not focus on that but on how she was feeling from her injury.

"Instead, you guys defended me and I don't want to put you'll lives in danger. So I think is best if I leave," Angel said and Godric's smile dropped as he shook his head.

"I honestly don't want to but I can't run away from the truth much longer," Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Godric asked, carefully.

"I always knew what I was and how dangerous I can be which is why I can't stay," Angel said, "Because I will only worry about not wanting to hurt all of you that I will not be able to focus on control and I don't think it would be safe either way."

Godric pressed his lips in a thin line and lower his head. He doesn't know what exactly she is or how dangerous she would become but he understands her reason. If she is as dangerous as Dr. Ludwig made her sound and she is unable to control herself. He knows without a doubt that he will stand for his family before her even if she has become part of their family.

"I understand but make sure to return," Godric said.

Angel lifted her head and smiled, "ndio," she said which means 'yes' in Swahili.

Angel lifted her hands and undo the pink collar which she hands to Godric.

"She will be angry but tell her I will return and she can put that back on me," Angel said with a small smile. Godric took it and nodded.

Angel shifted into her leopard form and jumped off the bed. Godric waited still she was a few feet away that her heat beat was a soft sound.

"It will be difficult but she will return," Godric said and Pam could only hide her face as blood tears fell.

* * *

***Years later***

Godric sat in his chair with a defeated expression as he nodded to each vampire that approach him to tell him welcome back. He had grown tired of life and he thinks this time Eric can't say anything to stop him like he did the last time.

Sookie eyes widen when she heard the thoughts of a man who planned to make a bomb go off but before she could even warn them someone grabbed the man's hand before he could even say what he was about to do.

"Don't even dare," Angel said, gripping his wrist tightly that it broke under the pressure along with dropping the detonator.

"Ah!" he screamed and Angel released him who quickly bolted.

Godric stood up, lower lip trembling and said, "Angel?"

Angel turned her gaze to his and smiled, "I kept my promise and came back,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Godric didn't know what else to say he could only stand there and stare at Angel who has grown since the last he seen her. She has gotten taller than him, her body developed with curves especially her hips that were not too big or small but right to hold on to. Her chest also develop well not sure what cup he can't tell while her face lost that roundness and now has a more sharpness to it. Especially, her eyes have lost the shyness and fear replace with confidence and a menacing glint.

It worry him a little bit but he didn't dwell on it because he was happy to have her back. Eric did not miss a beat on approaching Angel a purpose on each step he took. Angel frowned at him who swiftly using vampire speed put on or better said returned the pink leather, encrusted diamond collar to Angel's neck.

"You in a hurry to put that back on," Angel said.

Eric smirked patting her cheek, "I don't want our little pet from leaving without us knowing so I made sure to modify this just in case," he said, a finger tapping the collar.

"Impatience man," Angel mumbles making Eric's eye twitch.

"Ho, you gotten snappy," Eric said, "you need to be punish." Angel stick out her tongue at him, "Not a dog,"

Almost as if there was an invisible meter next to Eric of how annoyed he was it would be sky high. Only stopping on his next words when Godric said, "Enough, and everyone leave" the vampires didn't need to be told twice. Leaving Angel, Eric, Sookie, Bill, Jason, Isabella and Godric in the room.

"Isabella, can you have someone from the authority come tomorrow?" Godric asked.

"Yes, sheriff," she said and left.

Eric turned to Bill and said, "Return to the hotel and everything will be ready tomorrow to take a flight back to Bon Temps."

Sookie frowns glancing between Eric and Angel, "But…" Bill grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go, Sookee" she didn't put much of a protest as they left follow by Jason who took his time eyeing Angel who hissed in response making him move faster.

The moment they were in the car; Godric vamped toward Angel and gave her big hug that she returned with a strong one.

"I am so happy you are back!"

Eric nodded his approval and asked, "Do her returning changes your mind about dying?"

Angel pulled back from the hug, "You want to kill yourself? Why?" Angel asked. Godric looked away from her feeling ashamed. "Because I am tired and vampires are not going to change their ways so…" Angel shook her head, "Everyone gets tired! You don't know how much I wanted to give up because I kept on losing control that ended in a few deaths. However, I couldn't give up because there were people waiting for me. I am still working on my control of my wild side which is still a process. Instead, what you need is to find a reason to live for which shouldn't be for the other vampires but for the ones who need you."

"She is right, Godric" Eric said, almost begging.

"I will try but can I do it at your side?" Godric asked. Eric quickly nodded and pointed at Angel, "I am sure we are going to need more help with her and even search for information about her kind that we didn't do years ago."

Godric smiled, "Yeah,"

***Next night***

Godric woke up early since he didn't need that much sleep due to his age. He glance around the dark bedroom Eric was still sleeping next him but he couldn't see Angel. _Where is she? _He wondered and got up.

"I am not going anywhere," Angel said exiting the bathroom only wearing a towel.

Godric froze on the spot as he watched her grab the clothes she was wearing earlier. That mostly appeared to be pieces of fabric that she simply tied around her waist and chest. Which gave her the appearance of a wild person but that only added to her unique charm.

"Did I really change that much from your constant staring?" Angel asked.

Godric dropped his gaze but smiled as he said, "You have grown and I am sure Pamela will be happy to see you," at the mention of Pam Angel's eyes lit and smiled.

"Good to see you two getting along but I still have not forgotten about your rudeness," Eric said, sitting up with his arms behind him as a head rest.

Angel shrugged.

"What about the meeting?" Angel asked.

"Oh right," Godric said just as someone knocked on the door. Godric went to open it revealing Isabella, "They are waiting for you in your office," she said and Godric nodded before following her.

"When are we going back? I want to see Pam," Angel said.

"When Godric finishes," Eric said, and makes a come here motion.

"I am not a dog, how hard is that for you to remember," Angel said.

Eric's eye twitches but still kept a smile on his face as he said, "Amuse me," Angel sighed and got on the bed but not too close to Eric.

"You are still wary of me and that part of you have not changed," Eric said.

"Can you blame? All the men I seen are around my height not tall like you," Angel said.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You telling me you didn't see another man in the years you were away?" Angel shook her head, "I mostly stayed away from civilization,"

"Like?" Eric urged.

"Mountains, and dry areas since I'm not good with cold," Angel said and Eric hums, "Interesting, how you manage not get put in a zoo,"

"Why don't you try it? I am sure you will look good in a cage," Angel said. Eric glared at her.

"Please don't start a fight here," Godric said, entering the room.

"You finish?" Angel asked eyes wide and bouncing slightly on the bed.

Godric smiles at her antics, "Yes, I given Isabella my position of sheriff so I have nothing holding me here,"

Angel grinned, "Now we can go see Pam,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Godric grinned like a Cheshire cat while Eric pouted, "You jealous," Godric said or more like mocked.

"No," Eric said but Godric knew otherwise as he continue to glance at Angel who kept on looking outside as they drove.

"Why is she so excited to see Pam?" Eric grumbles in Swedish making Godric grin more.

"See was that so hard to admit," Godric said in Swedish.

Eric frowned, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"She was young when she meet Pamela who was kind to her so of course she would want to see her more," Godric said in Swedish.

Angel smiled when she saw Pam's house and quickly got out when Eric stopped the car. He also had to grab Godric before he follows her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eric asked in English. Godric laughs nervously, "Almost got away," Eric shook his head and drove away.

Angel knocked and didn't have to wait long for Pam to open the door. Pam's jaw almost dropped to the ground, eyes looking Angel up and down still they lingered on the familiar collar.

"My Angel?" Pam said.

Angel gives her a toothy showing her sharp canines, "Have I really changed that much?" Angel asked and made her ears and tail come out. She titled her head, "What about now?" Angel asked but instead of replying Pam grabbed her and pulled her inside, closing the door after her.

"You grown so much," Pam said hugging Angel who hummed. Pam squeezed her eyes shut as not to cry again.

"But you also trouble for leaving like that, Chriki," Pam said. Angel eyes widen, she pulled back, "You said my name," Angel said.

Pam smirked, "I always could but you are my pet so you needed a new name," Angle's face softens and chuckles.

"What does your name mean?" Pam asked releasing her hold on Angel who into the living room before she said, "It means blessed,"

"It does fit you, Chriki," Pam said.

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to use my name now instead of Angel?" she asked. Pam vamped to her pulling her down by slipping a finger between her and the collar. "Others will call you that but only I can use your name," Pam said. Angel growled deep in her throat her mouth opening and closing.

"Are you trying to entice, little vampire?" Angel asked, eyes changing from her normal dark brown ones to dark green with a light green undertone. That gave her a more wild/dangerous look. Pam felt herself throb, her eyes glaze over, _not a little girl any more._

Angel leans forward only to stop midway and shook her head before pulling back away from Pam. "I am sorry my instincts almost kicked in," Angel said, looking away from her almost ashamed. Quickly making Pam's lust disappear because that's not what Angel needs now.

_Even after leaving because she was afraid of her dangerous side. She is still worries about that part of her. _Pam moved closer to Angel, "Don't apologize for what you are and I am not fragile that I will break," Pam caress Angel's face.

"I know, but you have not seen what I am capable of," Angel said. Pam wanted to ask more but thought better of it.

"Come let's get some rest," Pam said and Angel nodded.

Pam finished getting ready for bed to find Angel already sleeping in her leopard form, _ah she got bigger and takes over half the bed. But that means there is more to touch, _Pam's hands itched to touch Angel's fur but she had to push back that desire for the time being. She will have plenty of time to snuggle and touch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eric pinched the top of his nose, "This is what humans call déjà vu," he said, staring at his throne where a much larger Angel is currently lying on his throne taking more space than when she was hiding as a serval.

"I think you lost your throne," Godric said and chuckles.

"Ah, get off!" Eric said after using his vampire speed to appear next to the throne.

Angel opened one eye too look him and closed it again while swinging her tail as if to shoo him away.

"Eric just leave her there," Pam said from the hallway. Eric grumbles annoyingly. Godric observes curiously noting the difference in height of the area and said, "She likes high places," Eric shot him a glare, "Are you telling me I need to add some kind of high structure for her so I can get my throne back?" Godric smiles, "That sounds like a good idea,"

Godric approaches Angel and runs a hand on her back making sure his fingers run smoothly through her fur making her arch her back for more.

Eric's shoulders slumped, _she getting spoil, _which his thoughts didn't not match his action of pulling out his cellphone and doing a quick call to Alcide who works for him to come tomorrow and discuss the new additions.

"I know you heard the conversation so move because the club will be opening soon," Eric said. Angel got up and jumped off the throne. Eric quickly took his seat shooting Angel a look as if saying this is mine. Godric had to turn his head away to hide his laughing at Eric's childlike behavior.

* * *

"What's the point of him sitting there?" Angel asked and Godric shrugged.

"Humans like to watch him like a statue they can't touch," Godric said.

Angel hummed an idea floating into her mind, "Let me see if I can do something," she said and went into a supply closet and came out in her leopard form. Godric had no idea what she had plan but he didn't get the feeling of it being evil. So he let do as she pleases and he couldn't denied that he was curious to see what she had in mind. Especially, if it means bothering Eric which is something he enjoys doing and has done it in their younger years.

Angel walked next to the wall avoiding the guest, jumping onto the stage to the awe of the people who mumbled worriedly. Since they only saw a wild/dangerous animal. Eric didn't even move from his positon on the throne only his eyes moved to glare at the approaching Angel.

Who ignored his silent message and jumped onto Eric's lap who made a sound deep in his throat.

"What are you doing?" he asked knowing that he wasn't going to get a response since she can't talk in that form as far as he knows. She gets comfortable and lays on his lap.

Some woman were cooing at the scene and saying that he looks even hotter with the wild animal his lap. However, that wasn't not the feeling Eric was currently feeling because it was uncomfortable to have Angel on his lap when there was not that much space for the both of them.

Fortunately, he didn't have to endure it for that long since Pam came to his side and whispered something into his ear in Swedish. Angel couldn't understand what it was but she could tell that it was something important so she got off him and he vamped away. Instead, Pam took his empty throne. Angel watched Eric talk to Godric who nodded before they both left. Angel was burning with curiously on what was going on. She glanced at Pam who doesn't look at her but response by putting her hand on her head as if telling Angel not to worry.

Helping Angel relax. Her peace didn't last as long as she wanted as a injure mountain lion crashed in frightening the customers who ran away. Angel sighed and jumped down quickly moving toward the injure mountain lion. She first checked the injury noting that it was starting to close up on its own, _so he ran all the way here with that wound which is why is just healing now that he is still._

"Chriki, what's this?" Pam asked.

"This is an idiot who should still be with mother instead of here," Angel said using her paw to push down on his head.

"I am no idiot!" he grumbles and wiggles his head from under Angel's paw, "I just came to warn you that the hunt will soon begin."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Nurisiliel thank you for your review. I kind of kind of rushed it to be able to add flash back of her time away from them. I work harder on adding more details and trying to fix my grammar mistakes. And about how Eric had her collar is because Pam gave it to him in case he runs into her or something. Since he was leaving the state and the communication with the mountain lion will be explain in this chapter.**

Pam frowned not being able to understand what they were even saying because it sounded like meows/groans in different tones.

"Hunt? What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Didn't mother tell you?"

"No," Angel said, sitting her gaze, lowered.

* * *

_Angel trembles her tail wrapping around her waist to retrain warmth since the nights were cool in the desert. She knows she could shift but she doesn't want to risk being seen by humans. Because she narrowly escaped from being capture yesterday._

"_You should be with your parents," a female voice said._

_Angel stiffened looked around and up the rocky area she was in already forgotten what state she was in. "I am not sure what happened to birth parents," she said, searching for the owner of the voice who spoke again, "Huh, you can understand me,"_

_Her words making Angel wonder and also telling her that whoever spoke was not a human. Her ears peaked up at the soft and light moving. She glanced to her right where a set of yellow eyes moved forward._

"_Am I not supposed to?" Angel asked, as the odd feline sat at a reasonable distance and watched Angel curiously._

"_No, because we are different and is not common for another feline to understand each other in their animal form," she said._

_Angel's eyes widen, "That means you are a were like me," she said, her tail unwrapping from her waist and standing straight. Only to lower itself when the feline shook her head._

"_I am an ordinary mountain lion while you are a cub who doesn't know anything," she said._

"_I am not that young or clueless," Angel counters._

_The mountain lion stood up and approached Angel, "That's not what you are giving off," Angel narrow her eyes and tilts her head in confusion. In which the mountain lion explained, "It's your scent is that of a scare cub which is what brought me here."_

_Angel lower her head, "I am sorry," she said, only for the mountain lion to rub against her, "Its nothing to feel sorry about instead, let me help you,"_

"_Why?" Angel asked._

"_Because you need help and I will not leave a cub alone when yelling silently for help," she said._

_Angel bit her lower lip to push down her desire to cry because the kind mountain lion actions reminded her of Pam who she had to leave because she didn't want to hurt her. Along with Azizi who helped her when she lost her adopted father._

"_But I will become dangerous…"_

"_And? I been around were-felines so things will be fine," she said, "now shift if you know how."_

"_I know, how" Angel said and shifted._

"_You are not even my size yet," she said and opened her mouth, bite or more like picked up Angel by her cuff._

* * *

He shrugged, "Figures as much since you were not patient," those words earned him a smack on the head from Angel's paw.

"Ouch…" he whines, "stop hitting me."

"Stop annoying me with your comments," she counters.

Pam was running out of patience not know what they were saying so she pulled Angel's cheek along with some whiskers.

"Ouch!" she said, letting out a high pitch roar forcing her to shift back.

"What was that for?" Angel asked, rubbing her cheek.

"I don't understand what you two are taking about," Pam said.

"You could have told me instead of pulling my whiskers off," Angel pointed out and Pam glanced down at her hand, a single long whisker lays there. Instead, of getting rid of it she pockets it.

"Why are you keeping it?" Angel asked.

"Because it's a sign of you growing,"

"Huh? I am done growing and they are supposed to fall off not be yanked off," Angel said.

"So what did he say?" she asked, completely ignoring Angel's previous words.

"That the hunt will soon begin,"

Pam crossed her arms, "Meaning?" Angel shrugged, "No clue. I was in the process of finding out."

"Then have him turn human so I can understand him," she said.

Angel frowned and looked away.

Pam narrow her eyes, "Chriki,"

"Well," she scratches her neck, "he is a normal mountain lion who can heal himself because of me constantly licking him when he got injure from his constant exploring."

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Licking?"

"My saliva carries a healing property," Angel said.

Pam hummed and Angel turned to him who was eyeing Pam, "Explain the hunt,"

"Is she your mate?" He asked.

Angel stiffened, her face burning up making her glad of her dark complexion that made it difficult to see her blush.

"That is not important! Instead, tell me about this hunt, Dust" Angel said or more like growled to make her point. Forcing him to lower his head, ears move sideways and wrap his tail around his legs while he struggled not to lower himself completely onto the floor.

_What was that spike in her heart beat? _Pam wondered.

"That Maenad was annoying," Eric said, entering Fangtasia follow by Godric who agreed.

Three pair of eyes turned toward them who stopped their conversation at the sight of Dust the mountain lion.

"Part of me wants to know and the other hopes this some kind of dream from how tired I am," Eric said.


End file.
